


Conventions, The Final Frontier

by BrightStarWrites



Category: South Park
Genre: Comic-Con, F/M, Star Trek Cosplay, red and kevin cosplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Red and Kevin go to a comic con convention in North Park! How will the day go?
Relationships: Red/Kevin Stoley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Conventions, The Final Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> This is first prize from my 750 follower giveaway for Nunukim-182 on Tumblr! I hope you like it!

Kevin Stoley was looking the mirror in his hotel room as he attached his pointed ears. He smiled as he used a special glue to make his Spock ears stay in place. He smiled at the bathroom for a second as he waited for it to dry. Red Tucker had come with him to the annual North Park convention and he was so ready to show his girlfriend around. It was her first convention so he wanted her to enjoy it.

Kevin turned back to the mirror and started to blend his make up with the ears so they looked more real. He wanted his costume to look perfect! He was hardly a perfectionist, but his cosplays were important to him. He gave his hair one last brush as Red opened the bathroom door and came out. 

She brushed her golden uniform out and smiled, “I’m ready Kev! My first convention! I’m so nervous!”

Kevin looked at her and smiled before sniggering a little, “Gold? I thought since your name is Red you’d go with that colour.”

Red flipped him off with a smile, “Excuse me, but I’m command, not security! We’re dressed in original series uniforms and I’m not some nameless red shirt that will die on a mission! Make sure you remember that science officer!”

Kevin laughed as he walked over with her bag, “I love you so much. You’re amazing!”

Red took her bag and picked up her tricorder before taking some money out of her purse and putting it in her shoe, “Best to keep the food and travel money for the bus seperate from our merch money. I don’t want us getting stranded after all.”

Kevin nodded as he packed massive amounts of water in his bag, “That’s smart. I’ll do the same.”

Kevin gave them both one final look and took a selfie on his phone, “Okay! Let’s get going! The doors open in an hour! You have your DS?”

Red nodded, “Yep! We can do pokemon trainer battles in the queue! I hope you’re ready to get your butt kicked!”

Kevin laughed, “Oh really? My level one hundred team is ready to go!”

“Ha! Mine is too! You’re going down!” Red said as she grabbed her hotel card key.

* * *

They finally got in and showed the guards their tickets. They quickly got their wristband passes and were let in. They quickly got their map and timetable of events and looked at them.

Red smiled, “The Star Trek panel is at 2pm! I really hope Patrick Stewart signs my poster! I can’t believe he’s here!”

Kevin beamed, his eyes lighting up, “Ah! We can go to that after the fan meet at 1:30pm! We can take pictures and hopefully meet and make new friends!”

Red looked at her outfit and blushed, “I’m nervous about getting my picture taken. I really don’t want anyone from school to recognize me. I did lie to them about coming here after all….”

Kevin saw Red and hugged her, “It’s okay… we don’t have to go you know?”

“No! I want to go!” Red yelled out.

Kevin nodded as they started to walk to the buyers hall. On their way they got stopped, “Ah! Excuse me? Can I get a photo of you two?”

Kevin looked at Red to get her answer. He was fine with a picture, but he didn’t want to pressure his girlfriend. Red took a breath in as she took her phaser out and went back to back with Kevin. The pointed ear boy beamed as he took out his own phaser and posed. The photographer took a few snaps of them and smiled.

“Thank you both ever so much! Do you guys have an instagram or facebook page I can take? I want to be able to tag you after all.” The kind photographer asked.

Red looked worried. She had her own Instagram, but that was where she showed off her fake self, the one that all the girls at school loved. She never shared her cosplay photos. Kevin saw his girlfriend looking worried and stepped in, “Unfortunately we don’t. Very sorry.”

The photographer nodded, “You two really should! You look amazing! I’ll give you my card for now. I’ll have them all posted asap!”

Kevin took the card as he walked away. Red was beaming as she put the card away in her wallet, “That’s so cool! I can’t wait to see how they looked! If they’re good…. Well…. I might just tag myself in them! Everyone knows I’m dating you…. And I don’t want to be so embarrassed! All this, right here, this is a part of me, and I want the world to not shun me. My girlfriends can tease me, I don’t care… Bebe is dating Clyde after all!”

Kevin smiled as he took her hand in his own, “That’s the spirit, but don’t make any rushed decisions. Right, let’s look at some of these stalls. I’ll be with you so you don’t suffer from con buyers high. I was terrible my first time and spent way to much money on knock offs. I won’t let that happen to you.”

Red paused as she saw the room. It was lined wall to wall with small booths. Some had food, others had merch, she even saw a few independent artists selling stuff. She was in awe of it all. Back in South Park they only had a few shops, this was like all the shop combines times ten! Never had she seen so many stores.

Red almost burst into tears right there, “It’s even better than I imagined! I’ve seen pictures, but this is amazing! And look how many people! Cosplays, Lolita fashion, and even just people in shirts with their fandom on! It’s all so amazing!”

Kevin smiled as he walked with her, “Yeah… this is one of the few places people like us don’t have to hide. We embrace our passion and love here, not hide it. Everyone here I can guarantee you has been discriminated by people in their everyday life for liking this stuff. Here we can be who we are inside and let our passion free. We embrace our fandoms and share that love. You still got to be careful of creeps here and there, but that is the minority, most people just want to have fun. I’m so glad I can share this with you Red.”

Red was blushing crimson as she listened to Kevin. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek before pulling him to a stall with Star Trek merchandise. She even saw some cool looking lightsabers. Red picked a few pins out and and a blue lightsaber out and was about to go ask the person behind the stall when Kevin stopped her, “Can I see that for a second?”

Red passed Kevin everything and he looked over them with an analytical eye. He sighed as he put the lightsaber down, “Just as I thought. This is a bootleg. See this sticker on the box? It’s meant to be holographic. The pins are real though.”

Red nodded as she put the lightsaber down. The person at the table looked a little annoyed, but Kevin wasn’t starting a fight so he just sold Red her pins before going back to another customer. 

The ginger haired girl then placed a pin on Kevin, “For you, that’s a thank you for inviting me. This really is magical…. Should we report that guy for his fakes?”

Kevin sighed, “We could…. But I don’t think it will help much. Oh! I see a transporter photobooth! Want to get a picture together in it?”

Red nodded and the two rushed to the line, breaking out their DS’s again for a rematch. Red wanted her revenge while they waited.

* * *

At the meet, Red really loved getting pictures with everyone. They did group shots from each series first before moving onto different ranks and subjects. 

Red loved posing, and Kevin had fun with the three other Spock cosplayers. Red still thought his was the best. It was going really well until an argument broke out.

“Nah! Original series is way better than next gen!”

“Illogical! Next gen defined and made the series into what we love! I admit, Kirk was a better, but the effects on the original series sucked!”

“Oh yeah?! The original series paved the way for everything else! It was finding its footsteps and it did a great job! It was ahead of its time!”

“What about Voyager? That was pretty good?”

“Oh please! That is such a lame series!”

Red was starting to get upset, so Kevin stepped in, “Hey! Guys! Can we not? Yes, we’re always going to argue about this but look where you are? This is the one place we shouldn’t fight. We all paid so much to get here so let’s not ruin our day. At the end of the day we’re all fans of the same show. Let’s not fight, let’s embrace the things that we love. For example, I think we can all agree that the episode of Deep Space Nine, Trials and Tribble-ations is one of the best episodes. It had the original series in it, and the editing was amazing.”

Everyone started to calm and nod in agreement. Red was blown away by the fact that the others were listening to him. He wasn’t just being called a geek and laughed at, they understood and actually listened. Red looked up at the sky and wished the day would never end. 

It was then her alarm went off and she panicked, “Kevin! Our panel is in five minutes!”

Kevin's eyes went wide. He quickly said goodbye to his new friends and sprinted with Red to get their in time. 

* * *

Red was smiling so much as they left the convention. After the panel they went to the signing area and met Patrick Stewart just like Red wanted. The girl got her poster signed and Kevin managed to get a selfie and his mint in box figure signed. The two had gotten some coffee as they gushed over meeting one of their heros for the very first time.

After that they went back to the stalls and spent the rest of their money on comic books and a few vintage games. Red managed to get the original Tomb Raider, and Kevin got a PS1 copy of Final Fantasy Seven. He knew a remake was being made, but he wanted to play the original too. He was shocked to see the game was on two disks. 

Red stopped by one last stall on the way out and got a Red Racer keying for Craig, “My cousin knows I came here…. Hopefully if I give him this as a peace offering, he won’t blab about it to Clyde. If he tells Clyde then Bebe will find out. I really don’t want to have that discussion.”

Red felt a little down, but then she just remembered the day she had, “I don’t want to focus on that now. This was the best day of my life! I really wish we could go tomorrow too… But my uncle is coming to get us at lunch after his soccer game…. I really want to come again.”

Kevin nodded, “I’m sorry…. But at least there’s next year. This is an annual thing after all. We can wear different cosplays next time too! Oh, and new fandoms will have started too! Maybe we can go as Tomb Raider characters? Or Star Wars? Oh! How about Zelda and Link! I have a sword and shield already, and it would be nice to see you as a princess… Ah, or maybe you want to go the anime route! I want you to be happy after all!”

Red giggled as they waited at the bus stop to go back to their hotel, “Zelda and Link might be fun, but I don’t want to rule out Walking Dead characters either! I love that show!”

Kevin nodded, “Oh yeah!”

The two smiled for a moment before they both leaned in and kissed. It was short and sweet as Red pulled away first, blushing a little, “Thank you for this.”

Kevin kissed her cheek once before holding her hand once more, “Thank you for coming with me and being my girlfriend in the first place.”

The noirette then held up his hand in the familiar manner of a Star Trek fan, “Live long and prosper commander.”

Red giggled as she did the same gesture back, “Right back at you lieutenant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really do love these two!


End file.
